Rivalry and Love
by free2act
Summary: Ginny finds a new love, and it just happens to be a boy from slytherin. Enjoy the bumpy road from rivalry to love.
1. Chapter 1 An unwanted escort

Chapter 1- An unwanted escort

Ginny sat there waiting, it had already been an hour, and she did not know what else to do but wait. It was too early to head back to Hogwarts; after all, she had made a big about her date. She could not leave not, she would wait twenty more minutes and that was it. "Why did I agree to do this?" Ginny mumbled.

"Because you find me unbelievably irresistible," Blaise answered trying to use the charm Draco does. Ginny was relieved that he showed.

"Now don't get cocky. I came on my own free will; your looks had nothing to do with it." Of course Ginny was lying. He was after all the hottest person that attended Hogwarts. She had no idea why he wanted to meet with her. Even though she told everyone who asked it was a date. After all, Blaise would never find out what she told the Gryffindors.

"So I heard that you think this is a date." Blaise looked pleased with himself. Ginny could not think of anything but how hot he looked with his satisfactory smile. She was speechless. Ginny could not deny it, but then again she could not own up to it….or could she?

"And what if I said it was a date, what do you care?" She became nervous about what he would say.

"Ok, if that is what you want to call it then that is what it is. Whatever flies your broom." He turned away. Blaise did not know why he said that. He never used to say cutesy little saying like _whatever flies your broom. _He enjoyed how nervous she looked when he brought up the date it was hot.

"Ok, so I already waited an hour, what would you like?"

"Is that how you treat your dates?" Blaise joked. "Because if so I don't see why all the Gryffindor boys are all over you." That was a lie, he knew why because she was smoking hot. Ginny was a little hurt by this but did not show it.

"Sorry, continue." She hastily replied.

"Thank you. So as you know, the annual graduation ball for 7th years is approaching." Ginny knew it; Blaise was going to ask her!

Blaise continued, "And Draco was wondering if you would be his escort."


	2. Chapter 2 If only rehearsals worked

Chapter 2- If only rehearsals worked

Blaise could not believe what he just said. After all, Draco all ready had a date. Draco Malfoy would never be seen with Ginny Weasly. Blaise needed to think of something fast before she responded; his mind went blank.

"What? Let me get this straight," Ginny spoke slowly for fear of not being understood. "Draco wants to go to the ball….with me?" She was bewildered; Ginny thought this meeting was about Blaise, not Malfoy.

Blaise looked at Ginny as if she were crazy. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"But…. You said…"

"No, I said I wanted to go to the ball with you. But if you don't want to, no problem." With that, Blaise slowly rises from his chair. He grabbed his jacket and casually walked out of the Three Broomsticks into Hogsmeads bustling crowds.

Ginny didn't know what just happened, Blaise had just asked her to the ball and she said nothing. Earlier that day, Ginny had rehearsed exactly what she would say if Blaise did ask her. However, it never involved her just sitting there acting like an idiot.

"Ok Ginny, get a grip." She mumbled. "Oh great now your talking to yourself. So stupid, so stupid, so stupid."

The door of the Three Broomsticks opened. Ginny was hoping it would be Blaise coming back to ask her out again, but it was not. It ended up being the least person she wanted to see, Ron. Ron saw her and in her direction.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here by yourself?

"Oh I was just leaving." She nervously replied.

"You want to wait with me? Harry and Hermione will be here any minute."

"Umm….no, those two love birds disgust me." During the summer, Harry and Hermione had gotten together. At the time, Ginny still had feelings for Harry, but was now over him.

Ron was the one in hysterics. He thought that Hermione and him were meant to be, but Hermione thought differently. Eventually Ron got over Hermione and was happy for Harry. Now Ron is rarely seen without the _love of his life_, Lavender Brown.

"And I definitely don't want to stay now, look Ronny Wonny, it's your chain!" Thank god, Lavender had entered the room when she did, or I might have had to stay. Ginny thought.

"Hi Ginny!"

"Bye Lavender!"

"Oh my sweet Ronny Wonny, did you miss me? Now tell me you love me….." Lavenders voice trailed off as Ginny exited the Three Broomsticks. Her only task now was to contemplate everything Blaise had said to her that afternoon. Ginny knew the best place to think, the library. As Ginny headed back to Hogwarts, she could not get the image of the brown eyed, black haired fox she had waited an hour to see; Then was only allowed to spend twenty minutes with him.


	3. Chapter 3 Unecpected feelings

Chapter 3- Unexplained feelings

Three days had passed, and Blaise was still pondering why Ginny had not said yes. He thought she liked him. Blaise had spent days finding out everything he could about Ginny. Moreover, all his facts lead him to the conclusion that Ginny Weasly liked Blaise Zabini. Apparently he was wrong.

"Blaise, you moron! I should not have tried to be so smooth; smooth does not work for me. Ahhh!" he repeated.

"Your right, it doesn't. But it works for me!" Draco laughed. "why do you care so much about Ginny Weasly? You do know she is related to weasel, is friends with a mudblood and used to date Potter." Draco sat down on Blaise's bed next to him.

"I know but...ugh…..she just so….." He could not explain his feelings for her; Blaise himself did not even know them completely.

"Well does she know that you miraculously have the hots for her?"

"I don't know. I hope she does. But she probably doesn't even like me with my luck. I mean, what's not to like? I am smart, funny, the hottest person in Hogwarts, and…."

Draco cut him off "I think you mean the second hottest." He said emphasizing the word second.

"Fine fine, second hottest. But that's still pretty good right?" Blaise wasn't sure about him self anymore.

"If you want Ginny to know you love her. Then why not do something to show it?" Draco had a disgusted look on his face while saying this.

"You know what, I think I will." Was Blaise's reply.

Ginny, Hermione and Harry were walking from the library towards the transfiguration classroom. Obviously, Ginny didn't have this class but came along for the walk.

"Ginny just tell Blaise that you love him. I mean it has been three days. You need to stop ignoring him." Hermione commanded.

"Yeah if you like him this much, then you should be with him," added Harry with a sly look towards Hermione.

"But…he has to make the first move!" Ginny whined.

"Blaise already did, remember, when he asked you out. And you sat there like a dumbass." Chimed Hermione

"But…..oh hey Ron," Ginny's whole mood changed w hen Ron walked up. She did not want him to know about her likings towards Blaise.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ron inquired.

"Nothing, just about…oh look, here comes Lavender." Saved again by Lavender Brown, thank god. Ginny was disgusted, Lavender could not keep her tongue out of Ron's mouth. Harry and Hermione were having the same problem, all day. "So that's my cue to leave, see you guys at dinner." Ginny walked as quickly as she could down the corridor, But as she was about to turn the corner, someone called her name. It was Blaise.

"Ginny wait. Ginny hold up," Blaise was out of breathe.

"Yeah, what is it?" she questioned.

"Wait….hold….on." Blaise managed to say in between breathes. Ginny waited. Finally Blaise caught his breathe, he stepped towards her. Ginny stepped away.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hold still," commanded Blaise. He grabbed her arms and filed the gap between them with his body. Blaise brought his hot lips to Ginny's. They locked, his tongue entered Ginny's mouth. She moved her hand up to run her fingers thru Blaise's hair.

"Get off my sister!" Ron yelled as he tackled Blaise. He punched Blaise square on in the face and would have hit him again if Ginny had not stopped him. Blaise had been knocked out. Ron got up off the floor and began to yell at Ginny. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SAY IN WHAT I DO!" Retorted Ginny.

"I DO IF YOU ARE PRETTY MUCH HAVING SEX IN THE HALL."

"WHAT I WAS DOING WAS NOT NEARLY AS BAD AS WHAT YOU AND YOUR SLUTY GIRLFRIEND WALK ARAOUND DOING!" Ginny stormed off to get the nurse, leaving Ron behind still ranting.

"GINNY WEASLY, I AM NOT DONE, GET YOR ASS BACK HERE." But she was gone and didn't here a word.


	4. Chapter 4 The hospital wing

Chapter 4- The Hospital Wing

Madame Pomphrey and Ginny headed back as quickly as possible to the unconscious body of Blaise. He was brought back to the hospital wing. Ginny did not leave his side; for fear that he would wake up while she was gone. Ginny Weasly's day had gone from boring, to extravagant, to angry and now she finally sits with anxiety waiting for Blaise to wake up. Madame Pomphrey had told Ginny that he would wake up in a couple of hours, but for some reason Ginny had not believed her. Blaise began rustling in his bed.

"Ginny you're here!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Blaise I am so sorry. My brother is an incompetent ass!" Blaise laughed.

"It's ok, really! I am just glad you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well if you didn't notice, I have been ignoring you these past three days."

"I was doing same thing, we both needed sometime to think."

"Have you had enough time?"

"Yeah, I think I have!" Ginny responded.

"Alright Ginny, you were able to see him wake up. Now you need to leave and let him sleep." Madame Pomphrey said as she pushed Ginny away.

"But, he just woke up." Ginny pleaded.

"No Ginny, he needs to sleep."

"Fine," Ginny passionately kissed Blaise, and then lightly ran her fingers down his bare chest. Ginny walked away with out another word, leaving Blaise wanting more. The feeling he got when Ginny touched his chest was invigorating.

"Close your mouth Zabini! It looks as if you have just been snogging someone who leaves you speechless. Oh wait, you have!" Draco laughed.

"Hey Draco!"

"You do know that every girl in school is talking about how damn good that kiss you planted on Weasly looked."

"No actually I didn't" Blaise said with a satisfied smile.

"Good move Blaise, apparently you do have some skills with the ladies! But you could still use a few pointers from the expert." Draco said indicating to himself.

"Oh yeah, I bet you could teach me wonders!" Blaise sarcastically replied.

"Hey Malfoy," Ginny said in a snotty tone. "I forgot my book." She said to Blaise as she bent down close to him while picking up her book.

"God Zabini, do I have to tell you everything? Kiss her already." Draco commanded, "I'm leaving!"

Blaise pulled Ginny on top of him. And lightly kissed her jaw line all the way down to her neck; then suddenly he stopped. "Ginny, we need to talk." Ginny laid her head on Blaise's bare chest, ready to hear what he had to say. "I really like you. I want us to last. I don't want you and me to just be a meaningless fling."

"I agree," Ginny lifted he head so that she could look into his eyes.

"So, lets take things slow. Nothing big until both of us are ready, does that sound good?"

"I'd like that! Blaise I really like you." Ginny laid her head back on him and within minutes was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 twists and turns in dating

Chapter 5- the twists and turns of a relationship 

"Minerva, wake up. You need to come immediately!" Madame Pomfrey said hastily.

"What is it, what is the matter?" Professor McGonagall asked while putting on a pair of slippers and a white robe.

"Follow me." The two walked in silence until they reached the Hospital wing. "Take a look at Weasley and Zabini." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Yes, what of it? They are obviously sound asleep, I see no harm done." Minerva voice sounded a little annoyed by now.

"Well what do you think happened?"

"Nothing and…ok, we will let them sleep until morning. But when they wake up send them to my office." McGonagall stated knowing she wouldn't win the argument against Madame Pomfrey.

"Alright," Madame Pomfrey retired to her bedroom to obtain another three hours of sleep.

"Ginny wake up, wake up we feel asleep!" Blaise said as he lightly stroked her hair.

"Harry? Harry is that you?" exclaimed Ginny with her eyes still closed.

"No, it is Blaise."

"Oh Crap, I am sorry. It's just that…it's just that I am so tired!" Ginny moved off of Blaise's chest so that her feet could dangle off of the bed.

"Ginny, you don't have to explain, if you still have feelings for Harry…"

Ginny cut him off, "But I don't have feelings for him, I have feelings for you!"

"Are you sure? Because we could jst go back to what life was like before we got together and…and act like this, I mean us never happened. I would be fine with that if you want it." Ginny pulled Blaise's face towards her's so that she could look into his sorrowful eyes.

"I don't want that… I want us, I promise. I have never felt this way about someone before!" Blaise leaned over to Ginny to give her a small kiss one the cheek. She gave him a soft smile as he began rubbing her back.

"Finally you two have woken!" Ginny jumped off of the bed, quickly adjusting the wrinkled robe that she had worn the day before. Madame Pomfrey continued, "Both of you two need to report to the headmistress' office immediately."

Blaise slowly lifted off of his Hospital Wing bed. He pulled a white shirt over his tan abs. After entangling his fingers with Ginny's, they quietly walked to Professor McGonagall's office. Neither one spoke a word; their was no need to because each was just satisfied with being in one another's presence.

The silence finally ended as they approached McGonagall's office. "Blaise wait, I want you to know that what I had with Harry; I wouldn't change. However, I have with you is more important then anything!"

"I am gad to hear that!" Blaise knocked on the door before lightly brushing his lips against Ginny's.

"Please come in." They entered. "So glad to see you two so early on a Saturday, Would you like some tea?" Ginny accepted, Blaise declined. " So as I understand, the Gryffindor and Slytherin house's are getting along quite well these days."

"umm…I guess you could say that." Blaise said, obviously confused!

"Well, what do you mean?" Ginny questioned.

"If I am not mistaken, Blaise and you are together, and then…"

"Your not!"

"Not what Ms.Weasley?"

"You are not mistaken."

"Oh right! And just this morning I heard the news that Lavendar Brown and Draco Malfoy have started dating." Both Blaise and Ginny's mouths dropped. " I realize that students don't understand how much knowledge of the gossip that circulates the school is known by the teachers. However, I was quite confused by this particular news. I thought that your brother was…how shall I say it…in love with Ms. Brown. But apparently not anymore as I say him and Ms. Parkinson this morning." Minerva paused waiting for either of them to say something. Then continued when she realized that wasn't going to happen. "Anyways, I invited you into my office today to remind you of the strict rule of different beds for different genders. I believe that nothing happened in between the two of you last night so you may go now." She said while open her office door.

After McGonagall had closed the door, Blaise began to speak. "I can't believe him. Dating a Gryffindor…a Gryffindor out of all people. He is just doing this to get me back. The idiot! He hates Gryffindors! AND LAVENDAR, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! He used to sit around calling her fat. I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!"

"Blaise, if you haven't forgotten, I AM A GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny retorted as anger filled in her face.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, it's just that your different! And your not…your not LAVENDAR. Man do I hate her! I still can't believe that Draco Malfoy is dating a Gryffindor." While Blaise said this, he unknowingly used a disgusted voice while saying Gryffindor!

"Well your only right about one thing, I AM NOt LAVENDAR! BUT IF THIS RELATIONSHIP IS GOING TO WORK THEN YOU NEED TO STOP SEREOTYPING THE GRYFFINDORS!"

"I have been stereotyping your house? I AM NOT THE ONE WHO THINKS EVERY SLYTHERIN ACTS LIKE DRACO! SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN SAY THAT I HAVE BEEN STEREOTYPING!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HAVE AND DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY!"

"YOU ARE JUST HOW DRACO SAID YOU WOULD BE! A STUPID POOR WIZARD FAMILY WHO LAMELY TRIES TO STAND UP FOR HER INTEGRITY, BUT FAILS!"

"OH SO KNOW DRACO HAS TO THINK FOR YOU? YOU ARE NOT WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE BLAISE ZABINI."

"WHY AM I WASTING MY TIME WITH YOU? WE ARE OVER WEASEL!"

"GOOD, BECAUSE WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE SOMEONE WHO IS TO IN LOVE WITH HIMSELF TO REALIZE THERE IS A WHOLE WORLD OUT THERE?" Ginny stormed down the corridor toward the Gryffindor common room. Tears started rolling down Ginny's face; she didn't know why, but they kept coming.

As Ginny entered the common room she heard bits and pieces of Ron telling any Gryffindor who would listen how good a kisser Pansy was. Ginny thought that she had made it through the common room safely without anyone seeing her. Then Harry caught her eye and noticed how red she was by her cherry red face.

"Ginny, are you ok? Whats wrong Ginny, please talk to me? It was Zabini wasn't it. Oh, man he is going to get it next time I see him."

"Harry go back to snogging your girlfriend!" Ginny put a special emphasis on the word girlfriend without meaning to. She stormed off to her room; Harry tried to follow but only made it up to the third stair before they turned into a slide. "This isn't like me, why am I being such a witch? This isn't Harry's fault, it's Lavender Browns. HOW I HATE HER." Ginny spent the rest of the evening pacing her bedroom trying to come up with a game plan to get back together with Blaise. After all, she had not meant anything she said about him. Ginny really did like Blaise…she possibly even loved him. Nevertheless, there was no way she would tell him that. By the end of the night, Ginny had not come up with any idea, only the thought that _he_ had broken up with her. Ginny knew that she would have to deal with what happened today and would not look back. "What if he meant everything he said," was Ginny's last thought before she went to sleep.

Blaise was still standing in the same spot that Ginny and he had been arguing. He had heard Ginny begin to cry as she left; Blaise had almost ran after her, but restrained himself. Knowing that she meant everything that he told her, after all, everything she had said about him was true. He only listens to what Draco says. Blaise could not describe his feelings; he had just broken up with the best thing that had ever happened to him. However, it was probably best for Ginny. After all, Blaise had never been one to settle down, why was Ginny different? Nevertheless, Blaise knew that what ever happened, he could not take back what he already said, and he would have to make the best of things.


End file.
